This invention relates to an improvement in apparatus for a method of continuously casting metal according to the so-called "Dip-Forming Process" of casting metal. The Dip-Forming system for the continuous casting of metal comprises supplying a body of molten metal and passing a metal core member through the molten metal and thereby accreting and solidifying molten metal on the core member.
The Dip-Forming Process of continuously casting by means of moving a core member through a body of molten metal, and apparatus therefor, are the subject of many prior U.S. patents, including:
______________________________________ 3,008,201 3,235,960 3,598,085 3,060,053 3,424,130 3,610,204 3,060,054 3,466,186 3,709,722 3,060,055 3,484,280 3,813,260 3,060,056 3,510,345 3,866,570 3,094,752 3,538,884 3,924,,036 ______________________________________
The disclosures of these U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Molten metal handling devices such as melting furnaces, pouring furnaces or ladles, and crucibles, provided with pivotal mounts or other movable supports to enable their tilting or a change of inclination for the purpose of regulating the supply or flow of their molten contents have not been generally suitable or adaptable for use in the Dip-Forming Process for continuous casting of the prior art and as heretofore practiced for several reasons. The Dip-Forming Process for continuous casting requires a series of continuously and sequentially executed and coordinated steps or operations, including the continuous upward passage of a metal core member or "seed rod" through a casting crucible containing the melt for casting which is preceded by a necessary preparation of the metal core member or seed rod for casting of the melt thereon and then succeeded by a necessary cooling of the hot cast product. Moreover, in casting high grade copper rod stock suitable for use in the manufacture of electrical conductors and service as such, which constitutes the primary utilization of the Dip-Forming Process, a protective or non-oxidizing atmosphere or environment is necessary substantially through the entire casting process or system, including the preceding preparational operations which comprise the essential initial removal of oxides and any foreign material from the metal core member and the succeeding conclusional operations which comprise the cooling of very hot solidifying cast metal to impart thereto adequate integrity and strength for subsequent handling.